


Just Stay Here With Me

by naerossi



Category: Flower Boys Ramyeon Shop
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naerossi/pseuds/naerossi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dua pemuda tanggung dengan sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang, namun sama-sama berstatus sebagai ’anak pelarian’. Entah bagaimana ada tali nasib yang mempertemukan mereka, dan mereka tidak menyesal. Setidaknya mereka punya teman untuk berbagi ketika tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka jadikan tempat berlindung. BawoolxHyunwoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Stay Here With Me

“Paman Choi, apa aku harus memotong panjang-panjang seperti ini atau kecil-kecil seperti ini saja?”

 

Kim Bawool mendongak dari kegiatan mencuci sayurannya, mendapati anak itu menyodorkan talenan dengan dua macam irisan daun bawang di atasnya kepada paman pemilik kedai ramen tempat mereka bekerja. Bawool mendengus. Memang apa pentingnya bentuk irisan? Daun bawang ya tetap daun bawang, kalau tidak dimakan ya dibuang. Beres kan.

 

“Ah, terserah kau saja…” jawab si pemilik kedai sekenanya sambil menguap lebar. “Ngomong-ngomong lebih baik kau bantu anak pelarian itu saja sana, biar aku yang iris sayurannya nanti,”

 

“Tidak usah!” potong Bawool tiba-tiba, membuat mereka berdua terlonjak kaget, “biar kucuci sendiri saja! Bisa gila aku kalau dekat-dekat anak itu!”

 

Yang disindir hanya merengut kesal. “Memangnya siapa yang mau membantumu? Dasar preman pasar,”

 

“Heh!”

 

“Sudah, Bawool, Hyunwoo, diam semua! Kalian hanya membuatku tambah pusing!” sergah Eun Bi emosi. Dan mereka bertiga pun mundur teratur sebelum mendapat pukulan maut dari tangan si wanita berotot itu.

 

-

 

Kim Bawool adalah seorang anak SMA pelarian yang bekerja sekaligus tinggal menumpang di kedai ramen milik Choi Kanghyuk dan seorang wanita bernama Yang Eunbi yang dulunya merupakan guru magang di sekolahnya. Asal mula ia bekerja di kedai itu sangat rumit, pokoknya ia setuju saja tinggal sambil bekerja di sana karena tidak ingin kembali ke rumah. Ya, ia adalah anak pelarian―setidaknya begitu yang bos mereka bilang.

 

Sedangkan anak itu, Woo Hyunwoo, adalah teman sekamar Bawool di kedai ramen yang mempekerjakan mereka. Sejak awal kesan Bawool terhadapnya memang kurang baik, karena ia adalah teman dari orang yang paling dibencinya. Hyun Woo ikut bekerja di sini juga karena terlibat masalah dengan temannya, si pangeran manja itu, Cha Chisoo.

 

Kadang Bawool tidak habis pikir. Ia sudah biasa terlunta-lunta di jalan, menginap di rumah temannya yang satu ke yang lain sampai kadang tidur di teras minimarket, dan ia bisa tetap tidur dengan nyenyak. Tapi kenapa dengan orang ini ia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang?

 

”Kau kenapa? Tidak bisa tidur?”

 

Tuh kan, dia mulai lagi. ”Bukan urusanmu!”

 

Hyunwoo hanya melirik dari cermin di depannya, lalu kembali mengaplikasikan toner di wajahnya. ”Ya sudah kalau begitu...”

 

Bawool mendengus sambil membaringkan tubuhnya ke samping, membelakangi teman sekamarnya itu. Yang benar saja, dia kan laki-laki, kenapa ia selalu membersihkan wajah dengan kosmetik seperti itu setiap malam? Sedangkan ia sendiri hanya cuci muka saja sudah cukup malas. Dan apa pula itu krim yang selalu nangkring di meja? Memangnya ini kamar wanita?

 

Merasa tidak nyaman, ia berbalik. Hyunwoo masih sibuk meneliti kulit wajahnya yang halus seperti bayi, dan poninya dijepit ke belakang. Ish, bahkan ia baru sadar piyama biru mudanya itu bermotif boneka, benar-benar terlihat cantik seperti seorang gadis. Laki-laki macam apa dia itu.

 

Tunggu, barusan dia bilang apa, cantik? Astaga apa yang kau pikirkan, Kim Bawool, harusnya kata cantik hanya untuk pujaan hatinya, lili putihnya, Yoon Sooyi!

 

”Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Mau pakai juga?”

 

Bawool mendelik. ”Aku? Hahahah yang benar saja!”

 

Selesai dengan ritual malamnya, Hyunwoo beranjak dan mengambil selimut dari kaki Bawool, lalu menyelimuti tubuh Bawool yang memang saat itu sedang topless. Kemudian tersenyum lembut, membuat Bawool merinding.

 

”A-apa yang kau lakukan?”

 

”Udara lumayan dingin, kalau tidak pakai baju kau bisa masuk angin,”

 

“Aku sudah biasa tidur seperti ini!” Bawool mengenyahkan selimut tebal itu. Tapi Hyunwoo menatapnya intens, sedikit kecewa, membuat pemuda urakan itu sedikit tidak enak juga. Dan ada apa dengan jantunnya yang berdegup kencang ini? Seharusnya debaran ini hanya untuk Sooyi, kenapa muncul di saat yang tidak tepat begini! “A… heh! Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara Chisoo-mu itu dengan kak Eunbi?! Apa yang kalian rencanakan, hah?!” akhirnya ia malah meracau tidak jelas.

 

”Kau ini bicara apa sih? Aku kan cuma bilang kau bisa kedinginan kalau seperti ini,” ia kembali menyelimuti tubuh Bawool, seperti ibu menyelimuti anaknya.

 

”Haissh, terserah kau sajalah!”

 

-

 

Sore hari yang biasa di kedai ramen. Mungkin karena jam makan siang sudah lewat, tak ada satupun pengunjung yang datang. Chisoo pergi entah kemana, paman Choi pemilik kedai sedang mengaduk kuah ramen dengan mata setengah terpejam―mereka sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kebiasaan aneh bos mereka itu―dan Eunbi juga menghilang. Yang tersisa lagi-lagi hanya Bawool dan Hyunwoo.

 

Bawool duduk diam sambil memandangi layar ponselnya, menunggu telepon dari Sooyi. Sedangkan Hyunwoo sedang merajut, sekali lagi, pemuda tanggung itu sedang merajut syal seperti nenek-nenek yang tidak punya kerjaan. Bawool kadang menduga kalau-kalau anak itu terkena disorientasi gender atau semacamnya.

 

”Hei, kau tahu tidak Kak Eunbi kemana?” tanya Bawool, jengah dengan hening di ruangan yang biasa ribut itu.

 

”Tidak tahu,” jawab Hyunwoo cuek, tetap berkonsentrasi dengan rajutannya.

 

”Haaah, kalau C-Cha Chisoo?” tanyanya lagi dengan susah payah, seakan hanya menyebut nama Chisoo saja lidahnya akan berbintil atau semacamnya.

 

”Tidak tahu juga. Sudah kuhubungi tapi tidak aktif,”

 

”Haaaah sudah kuduga mereka berdua itu mencurigakan! Masa menghilang secara misterius di waktu yang bersamaan―eh apa ya-yang kau la-lakukan?” Bawool spontan menahan nafasnya ketika Hyunwoo tiba-tiba mendekat dan melingkarkan syal merah yang setengah jadi itu ke lehernya, mengamati sesuatu. Nafas hangat Hyunwoo menyapu wajahnya, membuatnya lagi-lagi merinding.

 

”Tidak apa-apa,” sahutnya cuek sambil kembali ke tempatnya semula dan melanjutkan acara merajut.

 

Bawool mengerjap canggung dan mengambil nafas yang beberapa saat ditahannya. Ha, orang ini benar-benar pandai membuatnya jantungan! Apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan, Kim Bawool?!

 

-

 

Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat. Keributan antara paman Choi dan Chisoo yang memperebutkan Eunbi, Ba Wool yang selalu mengeluh tentang Sooyi dan Eunbi, dan Hyunwoo yang selalu membela Chisoo. Semua seakan sudah menjadi rutinitas di kedai kecil yang hangat itu. Meskipun masalah yang mereka hadapi makin rumit, setidaknya mereka punya tempat yang hangat untuk berlindung dan berbagi.

 

Terutama untuk Bawool, meskipun di luar ia terlihat sering marah-marah (salahkan tabiatnya dari kecil yang mudah emosi) tetapi sebenarnya ketika merenung sendiri saat ia tidak bisa tidur, kadang ia tersenyum. Ia menemukan keluarga yang kompleks, yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama ini. Di balik teriakan dan makian di sana sini, entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan terselip rasa peduli di sana. Ia juga masih membenci Chisoo, tapi ia bisa melihat anak itu sekarang sudah lebih manusiawi daripada Chisoo yang dulu. Dan anak ini juga, entah bagaimana ia mulai bisa menerimanya sebagai bagian dari hidupnya. Hyunwoo.

 

Ia menoleh dan menatap wajah damai Hyunwoo yang tidur di sampingnya. Ia sudah menemukan solusi, tiap tidak bisa tidur, ia akan menatap wajah polos Hyunwoo yang sudah tidur lelap, dan ia akan merasa tenang dan nyaman untuk tidur.

 

”Bawool,” si pemuda urakan tersentak, ternyata anak ini belum tidur. Apa ia sadar kalau sejak tadi Bawool memperhatikannya? ”Kau tidak rindu keluargamu?”

 

Hening sejenak. Bawool menumpu belakang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, menatap langit-langit kamar mereka yang sempit.  ”Kalaupun aku rindu, aku bisa pulang setiap saat. Rumahku tidak begitu jauh dari sini. Kenapa? Kau rindu keluargamu?” Untuk sesaat Bawool heran sendiri kenapa nada bicaranya bisa selembut ini, padahal biasanya hanya pada Sooyi saja ia bicara dengan nada begini.

 

Hyunwoo membuka matanya dan tersenyum sedih. ”Satu-satunya keluargaku cuma ayah, dan ia sekarang entah dimana,”

 

Pemuda berlesung pipi itu menatap simpati pada teman sekamarnya, ingin bertanya lebih jauh tapi tidak yakin.

 

”Ibuku sudah lama meninggal saat aku kecil. Aku dan ayah hidup berkecukupan, tapi kemudian beberapa bulan lalu bisnis ayahku bangkrut dan ia melarikan diri entah kemana, dengan meninggalkan banyak hutang. Aku tinggal di sini juga sebenarnya sambil bersembunyi dari para rentenir itu, haha,”

 

Bawool terbengong. Ternyata selama ini anak itu menyembunyikan kisah sesedih ini darinya. ”Pasti berat sekali ya... Ayahmu itu tega sekali...”

 

”Tidak, ayah pasti juga tidak ingin seperti ini... Ayah tidak jahat...” suara Hyunwoo terdengar bergetar, dan cairan bening itu meluncur perlahan melalui pipi mulusnya. ”Sejak kecil aku punya gigi yang lemah, sampai-sampai ayah harus memotong kecil-kecil kalau aku mau makan buah... Aku juga mudah alergi, jadi ayah... ayah...” dan isakannya makin kuat sampai tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

 

Mulut Bawool terbuka, ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk menghiburnya tapi bingung harus berkata apa. Ya ampun, sudah ditinggal sebatang kara, harus bersembunyi dari rentenir, dan lagi tubuhnya yang kurus ringkih itu seakan disenggol saja akan patah. Anak itu benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan sekarang.

 

Kim Bawool memang tidak berbakat menghibur orang, tapi ia selalu mengikuti kata hatinya. Dan hatinya berkata hanya ada satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang untuk membantu teman sekamarnya itu.

 

Tangis Hyunwoo meledak semakin keras seiring Bawool menariknya lebih erat ke dalam pelukannya. Direngkuhnya bahu kecil yang berguncang itu lebih erat, seolah ingin membagi beban yang tubuh ringkih itu tahan selama ini.

 

-

 

Waktu berlalu. Masalah antara Eunbi dengan keluarga Cha makin runyam. Kalau Chisoo tetap ingin pacaran dengan Eunbi, ayahnya mengancam akan menghancurkan kedai mereka. Dan Eunbi ngotot tetap akan mempertahankan Chisoo di sisinya. Itu artinya kedai akan segera tutup, dan mereka tidak akan bisa tinggal bersama di sana lagi.

 

Tidak akan ada lagi keluarga kecil di Flower Boys Ramyeon Shop.

 

Dan disinilah mereka berlima, duduk di ruang tengah kedai, dengan kecamuk di hati masing-masing. Beberapa waktu lalu paman Choi sempat membuat kompetisi resep, sebenarnya jangka waktunya masih lama, tapi berhubung kedai mereka harus berakhir sampai disini, maka mereka putuskan untuk memperlihatkan resep kreasi mereka sekarang saja mumpung masih sempat.

 

“Jadi, Hyunwoo, tunjukkan ramen kreasimu,”

 

Hyunwoo membuka tutup panci ramennya perlahan. Terlihat ramen berisi berbagai macam bahan―udang, potongan ayam, potongan daging, telur rebus, jamur, dan entah apa lagi yang membuat panci itu begitu penuh―dan terlihat lumayan berantakan. “Ini ramen Bawool… Bawool porsi makannya besar, jadi aku menambahkan banyak bahan tambahan… tapi bahkan setelah selesai makan kau juga harus memberikannya nasi karena ia mudah sekali lapar…” Ia menggigit bibirnya, matanya juga terlihat berair.

 

“Bagus sekali, bahkan mendengarnya saja aku merasa kenyang,” Choi Kanghyuk tersenyum lembut. “Selanjutnya, Bawool,”

 

Pemuda urakan itu membuka tutup pancinya dengan hati-hati. Isinya tidak benar-benar terlihat seperti ramen, malah sekilas terlihat seperti bubur tapi agak kasar. Dan yang membuat yang lain terkesan adalah ramennya terlihat rapi, bahkan Bawool menata sedikit daun seledri sebagai hiasan di atasnya. ”Ini ramen Hyunwoo, sejak kecil dia punya gigi yang lemah, jadi kalau mau makan makanan yang agak keras harus dipotong kecil-kecil dulu...” entah bagaimana dada Bawool terasa sesak mengatakannya. Ia tidak ingin semua ini berakhir. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dari tempat ini, suasana ini. Tidak ingin berpisah dengan Eunbi yang sudah dianggapnya kakak sendiri, dengan Paman Choi yang sudah seperti ayahnya, bahkan pertengkaran dengan Chisoo yang tidak ada habisnya.

 

Dan tentu saja dengan Hyunwoo. Ia tidak tahu perumpamaan apa yang cocok untuk menggambarkan betapa pentingnya Hyunwoo untuknya, tapi ia sangat mengkhawatirkan anak itu. Ia ingin lebih lama bisa berada di sisinya. Ia tidak peduli akan dibilang cengeng atau sok melankolis atau apa, air mata yang menggenang ini bahkan membuat pandangan matanya kabur.

 

Choi Kanghyuk tersenyum melihat dua anak muda dan dua panci ramen ramen di depannya. Ramen Hyunwoo benar-benar mencerminkan Bawool, dan ramen Bawool juga sebaliknya sangat mencerminkan Hyunwoo. Mereka berdua sudah saling memahami dengan sangat baik, sepertinya ia sudah berhasil menjadi sosok ayah angkat yang keren.

 

”Kerja bagus, kalian berdua... berikutnya, Eunbi dan Chisoo...”

-

 

Malam sudah larut, dan mereka berdua sama sekali tidak ada hasrat untuk memejamkan mata. Kamar sempit yang berantakan dan langit-langit yang kusam mendadak menjadi pemandangan menarik yang akan mereka rindukan nanti. Mereka berdua sama sekali diam, hanya berbaring bersebelahan di kasur tipis yang mereka tempati bersama beberapa minggu ini.

 

”Setelah ini, kau mau kemana?”

 

Bawool berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab. ”Mungkin pulang. Kau sendiri?”

 

”Aku... mungkin akan masuk asrama. Mungkin aku bisa masuk dengan beasiswa, haha...”

 

Hening sesaat. ”Tapi... mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi,” Kalimat itu terasa pahit di mulut Bawool, bagaimanapun ia tetap mengatakannya.

 

”Kenapa? Kau ingin bertemu denganku ya?”

 

”Apa? Hahaha kenapa aku ingin bertemu denganmu....” sebuah tawa yang dipaksakan. ”Dasar tukang rajut,”

 

”Ah~ iya ya aku belum memberikan padamu syal yang waktu itu,”

 

”Sudahlah tidak usah,”

 

”Tidak, aku akan memberikannya besok pagi,”

 

Hening lagi. Tapi mereka berdua tersenyum. Rasanya tidak ingin malam ini akan segera berakhir.

 

-

 

Pagi yang berantakan. Tadinya Bawool membayangkan akan ada perpisahan yang berkesan antara para penghuni kedai ramen itu, tapi semuanya tidak berjalan dengan semestinya. Paman Choi sudah pergi, mungkin ke Jepang atau ke suatu tempat entah dimana. Eunbi bilang tadi malam ia sudah berpamitan padanya. Hyunwoo sebal sekali, kenapa ia tidak bilang dulu padanya dan Bawool? Sedangkan Eunbi sendiri sudah berjanji akan membantu Chisoo membujuk ayahnya supaya ia tidak dikirim ke wajib militer.

 

Lagi-lagi hanya ada situasi canggung antara Bawool dan Hyunwoo. Akan lebih baik kalau mereka berlima berpamitan bersama-sama, setidaknya ia tidak akan harus menghadapi Hyunwoo sendirian seperti ini. Ia akan terlalu mengkhawatirkan anak itu.

 

”Jadi... kita berpisah disini?” Bawool memaksakan cengiran bodoh yang hanya dibalas senyum kecut oleh Hyunwoo.

 

”Ah, aku kan mau memberikanmu ini. Tadinya aku ingin menyelesaikannya sebelum musim dingin datang, tapi ternyata kita sangat sibuk, jadi sedikit terlambat tidak apa-apa ya!” Senyum di wajah Hyunwoo sangat indah, manis dengan topi wol putih yang senada dengan mantelnya. Senyum yang menular pada si preman sekolah, Kim Bawool.

 

”Yah, walaupun aku tidak biasa menerima hadiah dari seorang laki-laki, tapi terima kasih,” Bawool menerimanya dengan sumringah. Syal itu polos dan biasa saja, tapi tebal dan hangat.

 

”Um,” canggung sesaat. ”Ya sudah kalau begitu, untuk sementara aku akan menginap di rumah temanku. Kalau kau ingin menemuiku datang saja ke rumah Dongjoo,”

 

”Siapa yang ingin menemuimu, hahaha... Baiklah, sampai jumpa!” Bawool menarik tali ranselnya dan berjalan cepat ke arah berlawanan dengan Hyunwoo. _Kekhawatiranmu itu terlalu berlebihan, Bawool, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kau pikirkan hidupmu sendiri._

 

-

 

Sudah tiga hari sejak Bawool pindah dari kedai ramen. Sekarang ia bekerja sambilan di sebuah restoran di tengah kota dengan gaji yang lumayan, beruntung temannya yang bekerja di sana membantunya dan bahkan ia juga mendapat sebuah rumah kecil yang disewakan di dekat situ. Seharusnya ia senang, hidupnya berjalan dengan baik walaupun sudah tidak membuat ramen lagi. Tapi tetap saja ada yang terasa kosong.

 

Anak itu, Hyunwoo, bagaimana kabarnya? Ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi, dan ia juga tidak masuk sekolah. Ia jadi semakin khawatir. Maka ia memutuskan sepulang sekolah hari ini ia akan mencari temannya yang bernama Dongjoo itu.

 

”Hyunwoo? Aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya, sebenarnya aku juga sudah berkali-kali menghubunginya karena tiga hari tidak masuk sekolah, tapi nomornya tidak aktif,”

 

”Apa? Bukannya ia menginap di rumahmu?”

 

Dongjoo mengernyit heran, ”Menginap? Tidak ada tamu di rumahku beberapa hari ini,”

 

Bawool terperangah. Jadi tiga hari ini dia tinggal dimana? Bagaimana keadaannya? Bagamana kalau terjadi sesuatu?

 

”Astaga, anak itu kemana sih?!” erangnya frustasi sambil menendang kaleng bekas minuman di jalan. Ia mengambil jalan memutar untuk kembali ke restoran tempatnya bekerja, sekalian siapa tahu bertemu Hyunwoo di jalan. Aish, ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan anak itu. Harusnya kalau ada apa-apa ia menghubunginya, atau paling tidak―

 

BRUK! Seseorang berlari dari arah samping dan menabraknya.

 

”Ah, maaf! Aku tidak―Bawool?!”

 

”Hyunwoo! Kau―”

 

”Nanti saja bicaranya! Aku buru-buru!” menoleh panik, Hyunwoo melanjutkan larinya, dan Bawool mengikuti di belakangnya.

 

”Sebenarnya ada apa!”

 

”Sudah kubilang nanti saja! Sekarang sembunyi dulu!” teriaknya di sela terengah karena berlari.

 

Sepertinya hari ini ia sedang sial, rupanya dari arah berlawanan sudah ada beberapa orang memakai jas hitam, terlihat seperti preman. Bawool baru paham, ini pasti masalah hutang.

 

”Bagaimana ini?” desisnya panik.

 

”Hei, kau lupa kalau aku ini Bawool si anjing gila? Jangan remehkan aku ya!” Bawool menyingsingkan lengan blazer seragamnya. ”Ayo maju! Heaaaaah!”

 

Rupanya gelar anjing gila yang ditujukan untuknya bukan main-main. Hanya dengan bersenjatakan tas ransel, empat orang pria itu sudah dibuatnya kelimpungan. Sementara Hyunwoo sendiri meringkuk ketakutan di belakangnya. Begitu ada kesempatan, Bawool langsung menggamit tangan Hyunwoo dan menariknya lari dari situ, dengan langkah terseret-seret Hyunwoo berhasil mengikutinya sampai ke sebuah gang kecil dan ternyata ada celah tersembunyi antara dua gedung di sana. Mereka bersembunyi di sana, dan karena tertutup bayangan gedung, mereka jadi tidak terlihat. Akhirnya gerombolan penagih hutang itu berlalu juga.

 

Merasa menjadi pahlawan, Bawool tersenyum bangga sekaligus lega. Ia menoleh ke arah Hyunwoo, bermaksud meminta penjelasan, tapi yang dilihatnya adalah mantan teman sekamarnya itu merosot lemas ke permukaan beton yang keras di bawahnya.

 

”Hyunwoo!”

 

-

 

”Aaaah, kenyang sekali!”

 

Hyunwoo menepuk perutnya yang membuncit. ”Bawool, kau yakin tidak mau makan juga? Buburnya enak sekali!”

 

Pemuda berlesung pipit di depannya hanya menelan ludah sambil menggeleng perlahan. Ia tidak menyangka Hyunwoo yang kurus itu baru saja melahap tiga mangkuk bubur dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit. Melihatnya saja ia sudah merasa kenyang, padahal ia sendiri belum makan siang. Dan lagi tadi ia menggendong Hyunwoo ke klinik karena panik, ternyata sampai disana ia malah mengigau ’lapar’. Anak ini benar-benar menyusahkan.

 

”Jadi, tadi itu kau pingsan karena lapar?”

 

”Aku belum makan sejak tadi malam... aku tidak punya uang, sepertinya dompetku jatuh waktu aku lari kemarin,” Hyunwoo meringis.

 

Bawool mendengus. ”Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku atau Kak Eunbi atau Chisoo-mu itu?”

 

”Bateraiku habis!”

 

”Jadi kenapa kau tidak ke rumah temanmu itu?”

 

”Aku sudah kesana, tapi waktu aku sampai di depan pagar ternyata ada gerombolan rentenir itu!”

 

”Lalu selama ini kau tinggal dimana?”

 

”Umm, di stasiun, di teras minimarket, lalu... di kedai ramen kita. Kupikir mungkin saja kau atau Eunbi-sonsaengnim akan datang, jadi aku kesana... lagipula aku rindu kedai itu...”

 

Akhirnya ada jeda setelah interogasi panjang itu. Bawool masih menatap sebal pada Hyunwoo dan Hyunwoo sendiri menunduk sambil memainkan sendok bubur di mangkoknya yang telah kosong.

 

”Maaf sudah membuatmu repot...”

 

”Cih! Kalau tahu kau cuma lapar, aku tidak akan susah-susah menggendongmu ke klinik yang jauhnya dua blok dari situ. Punggungku encok nih,”

 

“Hehe, gomawo,”

 

“Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Kau mau kemana?”

 

”Err, entahlah...”

 

” Jaga diri sendiri saja tidak bisa, kau tinggal denganku saja!”

 

”Eh??”

 

-

 

”Hyunwoo! Kau ini mandi lama sekali! Kita sudah terlambat!”

 

”Iya, iya sebentar!” Si pemuda kurus keluar dengan rambut masih basah dan hanya sehelai handuk melilit bagian bawah tubuhnya. Entah kenapa wajah Bawool memanas sesaat, jadi ia buru-buru masuk kamar mandi sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas seperti ’kau ini mikir apa sih Bawool’ atau ’astaga dia kan laki-laki sepertimu kenapa reaksimu seperti melihat gadis saja’ dan sebagainya.

 

”Aaah sudahlah yang penting cepat mandi lalu berangkat―” dan matanya bengong melihat sederet sabun krim dan entah apa lagi itu yang berjejer rapi di rak kamar mandinya, ”Woo Hyunwoo! Singkirkan peralatanmu ini sekarang juga atau aku akan membuangnya! Aku tidak mau rumahku terlihat seperti rumah seorang gadiiiissss!”

 

”Ya! Jangan dibuang!!”

 

Dua pemuda tanggung dengan sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang, namun sama-sama berstatus sebagai ’anak pelarian’. Entah bagaimana ada tali nasib yang mempertemukan mereka, dan mereka tidak menyesal. Setidaknya mereka punya teman untuk berbagi ketika tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka jadikan tempat berlindung.

 

”Bawool,” suara Hyunwoo terdengar pelan tapi dekat, apa dia berhenti di dekat pintu?

 

Bawool terhenti dari kegiatan mengomelnya. ”Apa?”

 

”Terima kasih, ya. Err, saranghae,”

 

Bawool melotot. ”Apa-ap― haish anak itu membuatku gila!” katanya sambil mengguyur tubuhnya sembarangan. Tapi kemudian ia berhenti dan menghela napas panjang.

 

”...nado, Hyunwoo-ah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another crappy fic from me so yeah what do you think? Ini juga saya buat lama banget dulu pas drama ini lumayan booming dan saya nggak tahan buat nggak ngeship couple ini they're cute omg ;_;


End file.
